


Imagine getting jealous when someone flirts with your boyfriend, Dean.

by pennydrabbles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, Cute, Dating, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gender Neutral, Hurt/Comfort, Jealous, Jealousy, Mentions of Sex, Self-Esteem Issues, you abuse the impala a little bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:33:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pennydrabbles/pseuds/pennydrabbles
Summary: Watching another person flirt with Dean never gets any easier and sometimes your doubts get the better of you.
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Kudos: 59





	Imagine getting jealous when someone flirts with your boyfriend, Dean.

(credit to gif maker)

* * *

“Can I get y’all anything else?” the waitress said to Dean with a wink. 

Her hot pink hoop earrings, bubblegum pink lipstick, and a pink zebra striped mini skirt made you want to stab your eyes out. Then the waitress leaned on the diner’s counter, her shirt gaping open to reveal her cotton candy pink push up bra at eye level with Dean.

You had been dating Dean for three years. You had known him for even longer than that. Watching people practically drape themselves in Dean’s lap was nothing new and you were well aware of that. But it never got any easier to stomach, especially when you were sitting _right there, _and now all you could see was cleavage for miles.

You pushed your chair back. “I’ll wait in the car.”

A few minutes later, Dean found you in the passenger seat of the Impala, slouched down, committing a heinous sin: your feet were propped on the dashboard.

Dean stooped to look in the window at you.

“I didn’t flirt with her, babe,” he said. “Could you take it easy on my car?”

You turned to face him and stomped your foot.

“Hey, _hey, _don’t do that, come on,” he said, sliding into the driver’s seat. He reached for you but you withdrew and crossed your arms.

Dean let his hand drop with a sigh. “Are you jealous or just pissed?”

“Both.”

“Now, wait a minute. Give me some credit here, sweetheart. Have I ever flirted with someone else while we’ve been together?”

You glared at Dean. Of course not. Even when it could have helped him out of a tight squeeze on the job, he didn’t do it. 

He was head over heels in love with you…and that was the problem. You couldn’t believe that someone loved you as much as Dean did.

So it was easier to leave Dean squirming on the hook.

“You still drool over Jessica Rabbit,” you said.

“She’s not real. Doesn’t count.”

“Besides, you didn’t have to_ look_,” you countered. “She was practically shoving her boobs in your face.”

“Oh boy,” Dean muttered under his breath. “Honey, I love _you_. Not her. And if I’ve given you any reason to doubt that then…I’ve let you down and I’m sorry for that.”

You closed your eyes, guilt blooming full in your chest. You shook your head and turned away, looking out the window.

“I just don’t understand,” you whispered. 

Dean shifted to put his arm on the back of the seat - as close as he could get to touching you without invading the space you needed.

“Understand what?” he coaxed.

“Why you’re with me.”

Silence. Silence that dragged on and on. You fiddled with your jacket sleeves, tugging them down over your hands as if you could hide from your own admission.

At last, Dean said, “What do you mean?”

“Because you’re…” You gestured at him. “_You_. Handsome. Charming. Funny. Sex god.”

Dean poked his tongue in his cheek, trying not to laugh.

“What was that last part again?”

You shot him a look. He held up his hands in surrender.

“I wasn’t the one who brought it up.”

“My point,” you said, “is that you could have anyone. For some reason you ended up with me and I don’t get it. I’ve never been the sexiest person in the room or the life of the party. I’m just…me.”

Dean frowned in concern. He reached over and this time you didn’t shy away, letting him trail his knuckles across your cheek.

“Come here,” he said, taking your hand.

You relented, allowing him to guide you onto his lap. You looped your arm around his shoulders, burying your face in his neck. The smell of coffee and pie clung to his clothes, bitter and sweet. Dean’s hand rested flat and warm at the base of your spine, fingers splayed wide in support.

“I don’t know what I’d do without you,” he said softly. “When I’m at the end of my rope, you keep me grounded, keep me sane. You’ve loved me in a way that I never really thought I deserved. That’s why I’m crazy about you. Boobs are great and all but - ”

You jabbed him in the ribs. He laughed, wrapping his arms around you as he rested his chin on top of your head.

“You’re the one who makes everything better, sweetheart,” he said. “No one else comes close to how perfect you are.”

You smiled and brushed a kiss to the curve of Dean’s neck as if to say, _thank you._

After a pause, Dean spoke, a wicked little grin in his voice.

“Sex god, huh?” 

“Shut up.”


End file.
